This invention relates to antiperspirant soft solid products that provide superior cool and dry feeling in the underarm area even under stressful conditions. A related case is being filed on the same day as this case Serial Number not yet accorded.
Soft solid products are described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/712,378, filed Nov. 14. 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cStable and Efficacious Soft Solid Productsxe2x80x9d. The use of water absorbent materials is described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/971,978, filed Oct. 5, 2001, entitled Underarm Gel Products With Water Lock Component.
A number of formulations have been used that include some type of cooling agent such as menthol or mixtures of menthol with other ingredients. WO 00/42983 to Johnson and Johnson Consumer France describes a freshening cosmetic comprising 0.01-2 weight % menthol and 0.1-10 weight % menthyl lactate in a 1/1 to 1/10 ratio.
The cooling sensation is intensified by the presence of an aqueous phase or air flow. Thus, the presence of sweat in the underarm area may increase the cooling sensation to undesirable levels of coolness, and it has been a problem to control the type and amount of cooling in the underarm environment. It is an object of the present invention to create a composition that provides a controlled coolness in the underarm area so as to give preferred aesthetics.
The incorporation of cooling agents such as L-menthol; menthyl lactate; menthone glycerine; menthone glycerin acetal; (xe2x88x92)-isopulegol, N-ethyl-5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)-cyclohexanecarboxamide; N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxzamide; 4-methyl-3-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-2[5H]-furanone; N,2,3-trimethyl-2-isopropylbutanamide (also known as 2-isopropyl-N,2,3-trimethylbutyramide); menthoxypropanediol; methanediol; vanillyl butyl ether; in an underarm product in combination with a selected superabsorbent material provides a superior product that balances a cooling effect with a dry sensation to give a constant dry cool perception in the underarm area over an extended period of time. The superabsorbent material in powder form acts to minimize the perception of wetness and acts as a water/liquid reservoir for the activation of the cooling agent. Since the selected cooling agents are activated by the presence of water, it is important to control the ratios of cooling agent and superabsorbent powder to achieve the desired effect.
It has been found that an improved, surfactant-free, soft solid cosmetic product may be made as a suspension formed with:
(a) a superabsorbent polymer;
(b) a selected cooling agent;
(c) a non-emulsifying elastomer;
(d) a volatile silicone; and optionally one or more of
(e) an emollient (which may also be a mixture of two or more emollients and which may include a non-volatile silicone);
(f) an effective amount of an antiperspirant active material to cause an antiperspirant and/or a deodorant effect; and
(g) polyethylene beads having a density in the range of 0.91-0.98 grams/cm3 and a particle size in the range of 5-40 microns, wherein the polyethylene beads are used in an amount of at least 2% by weight based on the total weight of the composition.
The soft solid antiperspirant and/or deodorant product of this invention is an opaque product which leaves little or no white residue when applied and which exhibits improved efficacy and stability as compared to other formulations with different types of elastomers.